nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Rati Durglishvili
|birth_place = Tbilisi, Georgia | death_date = | origin = Georgia | instrument = | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer, songwriter | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website =http://www.ratiofficial.com/ | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments= }} Ruti Durglishvili was born in 1982 in Tbilisi in the family of Honoured Art Worke and composer Vazha Durglishvili. Career In 1999 graduated from A.Virsaladze Art Gimnazy- department of painting. In the yars of 1999—2006 studied at The A. Kutateladze Tbilisi State Academy of Arts-Department of painting. Graduated as a qualified art sculptor. From his early childhood he was fond of arts. He was painting and modeling at the age of 3. He could also make handicrafts, sang, wrote short stories and poems. From 1989 Rati was a solo performer of the vocal-instrumental band ‘Mtiebi’. He has toured for many times outside the country as well as inside Georgia. Mainly in Russia,the Ukraine, Belorus, Moldavia, Romanya and many more. In 1999 a children’s English opera- ‘Cinderella’- was made by initiating the GAERO missioner, the author of several operas and ballets, Lidia West where Rati performed the role of the main character- the Prince Richard and received the certificate of the UNICEF. Herewith singing he was actively busy with painting. One of his works appeared on the pages of the Children’s calendar of 2000 . As for his favourite painting –‘the Mist’-is preserved in one of the museum exhibition halls in New York, US. He has also decorated with paintings two collections of poems by Nato Gogishvili. While learning at the Academy of Arts he also sang at ‘Tucan’-one of the most famous bars in Tbilisi. At the same time he worked at his own studio, where he wrote his songs and made arangings. Meanwhile he sang in the back-vocal of the famous Georgian star Lela Tsurtsumia as a result of which was recorded the duet by Lela Tsurtsumia and Rati Durglishvili for the anniversary concert of Aleksandre Basilaia. In 2007 Rati took place in musical project ‘Imedi’s Wave-3’ where he became the winner and became the favourite of the judges. The same year the duet ‘Georgia’ was made by Rati Durglishvili and Maka Zambakhidze. In 2008 the duet ‘Georgia’ was introduced to the International musical competition ‘New Wave’, where they received the first prize. The final song ‘In love we swim’, which was performed for the competition, was written initially by Rati Durglishvili. The members of the of the winner duet were given the Awards of Honour by the president of Georgia - Mikheil Saakashvili and the ’Chevrolet’ cars were given by the Town Hall. In 2011 in Latvia in front of the concert hall ‘Zinter’ was opened the star of duet ‘Georgia’. The duet had a very successful creative carrier surrounded by public love, with a vast number of concerts inside the country as well as abroad in Armenia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Greece (Georgian-Jewish community concerts), England and Serbia, where the duet performed Georgian Anthem. At the moment Rati Durglishvili is busy with the solo carrier working on his personal CD where he is introduced as an author-performer. External links * Official website * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists Category:NVSC 19 artists